


2-10-8

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Natasha remembers how Bruce asked her to stay. Post IW 1&2





	2-10-8

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this months ago and was posted on another website under the same pen name. Sharing it here for more Bruce/Nat

2 years, 10 months and 8 days.

Natasha Romanoff said out loud inside her mind. That's how long it has been since she and Bruce decided to take another shot in their relationship after the war with Thanos.

She remembered the day when Bruce finally talked to her about giving it another try.

A few weeks after the infinity fight, she packed her belongings and decided to leave the Avengers facility for a fresh start. She said her goodbyes to everyone a couple of days before her scheduled departure except to Bruce. As she opened the door of her room, ready to face the world on her own terms she found him standing there. His fingers running through his messy hair.

"Nat"

"Bruce"

"I heard you were leaving.” He softly spoke.

"Yeah, I could really use a break.” She said nonchalantly. She composed herself well enough for him not to notice that her heart still longs for him.

"I... uhm.. just wanted to say that.. you should take care of yourself.” Bruce's words ached her heart. His brown eyes reluctant to look at her mesmerizing green ones.

"Thanks, all this fighting exhausted all of us so you should take care of yourself too. I wish you well, Dr. Banner.” She said as she gave him one final glance and takes a step forward to move outside the door.

"Wait.” Bruce stopped her, one arm intensly pressed on her arm.

She looked up to see his eyes quickly, relieved to see that there are no signs of green on it.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked, still not looking at her directly.

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I do. There is no reason for me to stay here any longer. Job's finished.” Slowly she opened her eyes, now she's the one who can't look at him. A part of her wants to throw herself at Bruce but a bigger piece of her wanted to keep up with the facade. She got deeply hurt before and it took a lot in her to compose her character back to her badass self.

"I am truly sorry Natasha. I just want to let you know how stupid my brain works about us. I mean I always fear that I could hurt you because of the Hulk but I caused so much damage just being myself. I don't even know if what I'm doing right now is causing more trouble. But I just wanted to say that, a life without you from this point on would just be plain miserable. To live without you just scares me more.” Bruce said sincerly. His eyes damper than usual.

Natasha turned herself to face Bruce. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips intensly. He kissed her back equally as he embraced her hips tightly. Their passionate kiss ends after a few minutes and they stare into each others eyes.

"I love you, Natasha. Please stay with me, let me try harder this time.” Bruce said to her in a gentle but keen manner.

"Okay,” She doesn't want to deprive herself any longer. "One more chance at this. I honestly love you too, Bruce.” The words earnestly came out from her mouth. They locked their lips once more.

Now it has been 2 years, 10 months and 8 days since then. They shared the good, the bad and the best of times together. Both of them running with it together with the promise of love, trust and companionship. Bruce definitely kept his word and Natasha just couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
